Blind Witch
Blind Witch is a recurring character on ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Emma Caulfield. History Season 1 True North Queen Regina sends Hansel and Gretel to The Blind Witch's home made of candy, asking them to obtain an item for her that The Blind Witch took from her. She asks them to do so because the home is protected by magic that doesn't affect children. That night, they sneak into the home where The Blind Witch is sleeping. They get in unnoticed, however, disobeying the Queen's orders, Hansel bites into a cupcake, causing The Blind Witch to awake from her slumber. She smells the children, remarking them as dinner, and locks them inside the home. The Blind Witch puts them into a cage and prepares her oven to cook Hansel. She comes to get Hansel and asks whether she should use gravy or butter. Gretel tricks The Blind Witch into believing she is Hansel and The Blind Witch takes her from her cage. Gretel gets The Blind Witch's key and gives it to Hansel, who breaks out but alerts the Witch of his presence after he trips. The Witch angrily asks gravy or butter once more and grabs Hansel to throw him in the oven, however, the children manage to throw her into the oven and lock her inside. The Queen watches from her Magic Mirror and throws a fireball into the oven, killing the Blind Witch. The Queen then says she would've gone with gravy. It is later revealed that the item The Blind Witch stole was the poisoned apple. Season 5 Souls of the Departed Snow White enters the Underworld version of Granny's Diner, where the Blind Witch works as it's owner. As Snow enters, The Blind Witch smells to catch her scent and then recognizes her. She is excited by Snow's presence and asks what she can get her, offering up gingerbread or children. She then says that she's kidding but the gingerbread isn't that bad. Snow says she's looking for a friend with dark hair and a hook for a hand. Blind Witch immediately recognizes this to be Captain Hook, saying the description was complete. Firebird When Henry is in the middle of town helping people with their unfinished business, Cruella arrives and informs the heroes that she intends on becoming the new ruler of the Underworld with Hades' departure. Regina questions how Cruella plans to do this, saying that Cruella has no magic that will work on people. The Blind Witch then comes to Cruella's side and says that she does have magic that will work on them. She opens the library doors and throws them inside. Regina tries to break the barrier, but, much to her confusion, is unable to. The Blind Witch then taunts Regina, saying that this is her revenge for Regina killing her. It is later revealed that Hades supplied the Blind Witch and Cruella with the magic. Appearances Season 1 (1/22) *True North Season 5 (5/23) *Souls of the Departed *Labor of Love *Our Decay *Ruby Slippers *Firebird Notes *She is based on the witch from the "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale. Gallery BlindWitch5x12.png CruellaAndBlindWitch5x20.png Category:Characters